


Heartbeat

by voidjareau



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: A Girl and A Zombie, Angst, F/M, Seabrook, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies, Zombietown, im sorry, zombie containment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidjareau/pseuds/voidjareau
Summary: Zed has been locked up in Zombie Containment for four months being treated like some- some lab rat. No one was allowed to see him, not even his family.The reason behind his lock up? His heartbeat.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been OBSESSED with Zombies lately so I decided to write this! I wrote this in under 24 hours so it’s probably bad. It’s also unedited so there might be typos or things that don’t belong. Hope you enjoy either way <3

**HEARTBEAT | ZEDDISON**

**TW/ DEATH**

**Zed**

The moment that Zed laid eyes on her, he knew that he would love her. Her baby blue eyes, kind smile, and beautiful long blonde hair- Zed didn’t know it was a wig at the time. She was different. She didn’t care that he was a zombie. Zed was amazed by her. 

He was amazed by everything about her. How kind she was. How she cared for humans and zombies alike. She didn’t care that they were ‘brain eating monsters’. To her, they were still normal beings just with a little extra. 

He was even amazed about how beautiful her name was. 

_Addison._

That was officially his favorite name. Her eyes were his favorite thing about her. She had baby blue eyes that sparked and lit up when she was happy and excited. Her eyes that showed the heartbreak she felt when he was forced away from her. 

He would never forget the look in her eyes, as they welled up with tears. He never will be able get the sound of her calls for him as he was dragged out. He would never get the image of her being held back by her parents out of his head either. 

She had cried and screamed for him but no one cared. Her parents weren’t even phased by their crying, screaming daughter. 

His heart squeezed as he remembered that day. It’s been four months since. 

Zed has been locked up in Zombie Containment for four months being treated like some- some _lab rat_. No one was allowed to see him, not even his family. 

The reason behind his lock up? His _heartbeat_. 

Zombies weren’t supposed to have a heartbeat since technically, they’re undead.

He was treated worse, if that was even possible. He was _constantly_ strapped to a chair. He went without his Z-band for the first two months to see if his heart was still beating then. The next two months with his Z-band. He was poked and prodded. 

They thought he could be used as a lab rat so they treated him like one. 

He _hated_ it. He was tired. He was hurting. Everything in him hurt. His skin felt like fire. His bones felt stuck in place. He was dirty. His hair grew so much, it was the same length as Bonzo’s was when he last saw him. He was hungry.

He was currently strapped to his chair, once again. This time his Z-band had been removed once again. His skin burned as his veins pushed up and his eyes rolled slightly back into his head. 

He screamed out in pain, trying to fight it. 

“Good morning, Zed.” One of the doctors greeted, walking into the room. 

Zed let out a loud growl, lurching forward in his seat. 

“ _Guz zunkah_ .” _You monster._ Zed managed to get out before his mouth was covered. He fought against it, letting out snarls and growls, glaring at the man in front of him.

“I have no idea what you said but even if I did, no matter what you say will get you out.” The doctor spoke. “Just give up, Zed.” 

He would never give up. Not while Addison was out there. Not while his family was out there. 

Suddenly the zombie felt a sharp pinch in his arm. He let out a loud scream, his entire body arching up. His vision became blurry and his head spinned before everything around him was dark. 

_“Zed!” Addison laughed, as he picked her up, spinning her around. He had just won the last football game of the season. He was beaming._

_It was his first game without his Z-band hack. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to play well enough to win without it but he did._

_“Thank you.” He whispers softly, putting the girl back on the ground. “You believed in me when I didn’t from the very beginning so thank you.” He added, staring into her beautiful baby blue eyes._

_She wore a soft smile on her face, looking up at the zombie._

_“I will_ always _believe in you, Zed. Even when you don’t. I will never let you give up.” She told him, still wearing the smile he loved._

_He loved everything about her. She made him happy. She made him feel_ normal _. As normal as he could feel, at least._

_Zed felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t the first time it happened. When he was around Addison, he would feel beating in his chest._

_He didn’t tell anybody. He was a zombie, he was the undead. He shouldn’t have a heartbeat but with Addison he does._

_It was a weird feeling and Zed would never get used to it. He slowly reaches for Addison’s free hand, that wasn’t holding her pompoms._

_The girl gave him a questionable look as he lifted her hand to his chest, just over where his heart is. She let out a tiny gasp when she felt the rhythm of his heart._

_Addison’s eyes lit up and sparkled like they did when she was happy, looking at him. Her smile grew wider as Zed held her hand on his chest._

_“That- that_ only _beats for you, Addy.” Zed whispers, using his other hand to cup the girls jaw._

_Addison let out a sigh of content, leaning his touch. They stared into each other’s eyes with such intensity that Zed didn’t realize he had started to lean in._

_Their faces were now inches apart, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Their lips brushed slightly but before he could close the gap between them, Bucky ran up pulling Addison back into a tight hug._

_However, their gazes never left each other._

Zed shot up and looked around, he was back in his cell. He looked down at his wrist, almost glad to see his Z-band. The pain his body felt set in and he fell back with a grunt. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. A fresh set of tears streamed down his face as he tried to move. 

He missed Addison. He missed seeing her beautiful smile, her eyes. He missed hearing her laugh, her voice. He missed _everything_ about her. 

“Addy,” He whispers as he closes his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 

_It was a few weeks after the final game and since Zed has seen Addison. He had been trapped in his room in pain since the after party._

_He was out after the sun had gone down for the day. It was dangerous for zombies even if they had been more integrated into Seabrook._

_Addison voiced her concerns, begging for him to just stay at Bucky’s with them but he didn’t go for it. He told her that he would be okay, giving her a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving._

_He was wrong._

_Zed had walked down the alley towards the barrier that night, only to get jumped._

_It was two weeks later and he was finally able to stand. He didn’t go to Zombie containment. They wouldn’t have done anything. Instead, he walked home causing more damage to his injured body._

_He had cuts and bruises littering his chest and torso._

_The green haired boy was currently standing in front of the mirror in his room, staring at his bruised body. Some of the bruises were still sore and most of the cuts had healed._

_The bruising around his left eye, however, was unfortunately the one that hurt the most besides his bruised ribs. He hissed in pain as he gently pressed on bruise._

_His door suddenly opened and a squeak came out from the person who opened the door._

Addison. 

_Zed knew that anywhere. His eyes widened as he turned around, seeing the girl stare at him in shock._

_“Addison.”_

_“Oh my god. Zed, what-“ Addison cut herself off, hearing her voice crack. “You were jumped, weren’t you?” She asks after a few moments._

_Zed just stood there, avoiding her gaze. She slowly walked closer to him._

_“Addy, why are you here?” He finally asks, when he feels her hand on his bare chest, hovering over his new found beating heart._

_“I- I haven’t heard from you so I was worried. When I knocked on the door, you’re dad just immediately letting me up. Y-you should’ve called.” She whispers._

_“I- I know. I’m sorry, Addy.”_

_“Don’t you dare apologize, Zed. Come, let’s see how I can help fix you up faster.”_

“Zombie, get up!” 

Zed shot up, once again. The guard stood over him, yanking him out of the lumpy, gross mattress. He screamed out in pain when his feet touched the ground. 

“P-please,” He cried. 

Zed knew it was no use but he couldn’t move. His entire body felt like fire. 

“Keep walking.” The guard shoved him, forcing him to walk until they reached an unfamiliar room. “ _Sit_.” The guard hissed, shoving him into a seat. 

The guard left after that, leaving Zed alone locked in a dark room. 

——

**Addison**

She made her way through the halls of Zombie Containment with her dad a few feet in front of her and her mom behind her. Addison’s arms were crossed in front of her as she looked around. 

There were zombies locked up and strapped to chairs. It sent chills down her spine. 

“Dad, why are we here?” She asks, breaking the silence between them. It’s the first time she’s spoken to him in a while. It’s been four months since Zed was taken. 

Since then she has refused to talk to him. Today was different, her parents had woken her up early in the morning telling her to get dressed and meet them in the car. 

Now they were walking down the halls of Zombie Containment. She was confused. 

“I thought you’d like to see someone.” Her dad spoke, stopping at the door at the end of the hall. She looked at him, her eyes lighting up. 

“Zed?” 

“Yeah, he’s in there.” Her mom whispers from behind her. “But honey, he won’t be the Zed you know.” 

“Obviously not. You have had him locked up here for months! Just let me go in now, please. No stalling to see if I’ll change my mind because I won’t.” 

She heard her dad let out a sigh, unlocking the door. The room was dark but he leaned in to flip the lights on. 

“We’ll be out here, if you need us.” 

“I won’t.” Addison slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she turned around. 

“P-please, leave me- leave me alone today. Pl-please.” She heard a voice beg. The voice was raspy and rough but she knew who it was. 

Finally looking up, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Addison’s heart broke at the sight of Zed. He was bloody and bruised. His shirt torn in certain places along with his pants. His hair was as long as Bonzo’s, he was paler then he should be. Zed was skinner then he should be. 

Addison wondered if they even bothered to feed him. 

“Zed.” She hears her voice crack when she says his name, walking closer to the chair that he was sitting on. 

She hated the sight. He looked broken, almost dead. 

“Ad- Addison?” He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. 

“Oh my god.” The girl cried. His voice was still the same despite the raspy roughness to it. “I’m here, Zed. I’m right here.” She grabbed his hand, shivering at how cold it was. 

“Addy,” He sobbed looking up at her. The girl bent down, sitting on her knees at eye level with him. Her baby blue eyes were glazed over with tears and Zed felt his heart break a little. 

She was crying because of him. More so because of where he was. 

“W- how-“ 

“My parents brought me here. Zed, what have they done to you?” She asks, softly crying. Her tears were now streaming down her face as she stared at the boy in front of her. 

“So much. Everything hurts, Addison. I can’t keep- I _can’t_ keep going.” 

“Zed, I will get you out of here. You- you don’t deserve to be here. It’s all my fault. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me. You wouldn’t have a heartbeat and be treated like a lab rat if it weren’t for me.” Addison sobbed, pressing her forehead against his. 

“Addy, Addison look at me.” The zombie pleaded to the white haired girl. She slowly looked at him, already getting lost in his eyes. “Don’t blame yourself, please. Whatever happens don’t blame yourself. I- I’m so glad that I met you. You made me feel alive.” 

Zed slowly and carefully reached her hand. He grunted in pain as he lifted his arm, with her hand, to his chest. 

“My heart will _always_ beat for you and only you. I’m so-“ Zed paused, hissing in pain. “Fuck!” He dropped Addison’s hand, clutching his chest. 

He felt like something was stabbing in from the inside. 

“Zed!” The girl screamed out. Zed fell out of his chair, hands out in front of him, holding him up. His breathing was heavy and uneven. 

“L-leave!” He shouted through a growl. 

“No, I- I’m staying here! Zed, please.” Addison fell in front of him, grabbing his hand. She thought back to the homecoming game when he had gone zombie and tried to eat Bucky. 

He had forced himself to stop the urge then and she held his hand before he was taken away. This reminded her of that. 

“I’m here, okay? You’re not alone. I won’t leave you alone, I promise.” 

The green haired zombie stared at her, fighting back his zombie that was so much stronger than him. 

“Addy, I- I have to let go. M-my zombie- ah!” He got out, his voice low and rough. 

“Let go, Zed, I trust you. Just let go, baby.” Zed nodded slowly, closing his eyes. His breathing slowed and growl escaped from him. 

Addison was suddenly thrown back, she let out a scream at the impact of hitting the wall. Opening her eyes, she stared at Zed. He went full zombie. 

He didn’t look like himself and it hurt her. Zed stared at her, blankly as if he didn’t know who she was and panic set in. “Zed, it’s Addison. I’m right here, please.” She begged as he walked closer to her. 

He snarled and she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack. 

“No!” He growled out, causing the girl to open her eyes again. He was holding himself back, staring at the girl. He loved her even as a zombie. 

She could see in his eyes. Addison saw the love he had for her. Suddenly the door shot open and Addison heard a gun fire. 

“No!” She screamed as Zed fell to the ground. Her dad ran into the room, over to Addison.

“Addy, stay back.” Her dad told her, holding her back. She looked over at zed, seeing his veins disappear as he grunted his pain. 

“Let me go!” Addison pushed her dad off of her, running over to Zed, dropping to the ground once again. 

“Addison.” He coughed out, she knew her pants were gonna be stained in his blood but she didn’t care. 

“I’m here, Zed. Please, stay with me.” 

“ _Doden_ .” _Death_. She heard Zed mutter and her heart broke for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Zed, you can’t.” She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. “You aren’t going anywhere. There’s so much we need to do together! Please, don’t- don’t die.” She cried. 

“I’m so sorry. I- I made things hard for you.” He whispers, gasping for air. 

“Don’t apologize, please. You didn’t make- you didn’t make anything hard for me.” Addison told him, with a small smile. “You- you’ll be okay.” 

“ _Ig gar garziga guzu_ .” _I love you_. Zed whispers. 

“ _Ig gar garziga guzu_.” Addison repeated, tears streaming down her cheek. Zed slowly lifted his hand up to cup her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch, a small smile playing on her lips and she held his hand there, placing her free one over his heart. 

“B-beats only for- for you, _vēgül_ .” _My love._ Zed rasped out, his eyes closing. 

“Zed? Zed, please open your eyes. Zed, please.” Addison begged. She heard a breathe escape from his mouth, his chest falling, and his body falling limp. She let go of his hand, letting it fall. 

“Come on, Zed. You- you can’t leave me. W-we never got to go to Prawn together. We never had our movies and walks in the park. We never hung out anywhere we wanted. We never had our someday. Zed, please come back.” Addison cried over his body. 

She knew it was no use but she needed him. 

“Addison, time to go.” Her mom's cold voice spoke up from behind her.

“You’re covered in blood, we need to go and get you cleaned up.” Her dad spoke next. 

“Shut up!” Addison screamed, standing up from the ground staring at her parents. Her eyes are already red and puffy. “Just shut up, you killer! You killed him! He’s gone because of you!” Addison ran past her dad, out of the Zombie Containment building. 

She looked around, seeing that the barrier was just a few feet away and then Zed’s house was around the corner. She took off in another run towards his house. 

She needed to tell them. She needed to tell Zevon and Zoey. 

**——**

Addison loved him from the start. The second her eyes locked with his, she knew that he was the one. She didn’t believe in love at first sight but with him, she did. 

She loved his chocolate brown eyes, his gentle but sharp features. His smile was beautiful to her and how charming he was. His wonderful green hair and pale, deadly like, skin. 

He made her laugh. That was her favorite thing about him. 

She didn’t care that he was a zombie. To her it didn’t matter who or what you were. She cared for _both_ zombies and humans. 

More specifically, _her_ zombie. 

_Zed_. 

He made her heart pound against her chest. He made her smile and laugh all the time. She never felt sad near him until he was taken. 

She wouldn’t forget that day. She screamed and cried out for Zed as he was being taken away from her all those months ago. Her parents not caring that she was crying over his body as they tried to make her leave. 

_“Zed, please open your eyes!”_

She had to watch as they shoved her love into the back of the van to bury him in an unmarked grave because his dad couldn’t pay for one and her parents refused too. The tears streaming down her face wouldn’t stop. 

She would never forget the way she watched him struggle to keep his eyes open as he bled out. 

Her heart was broken seeing him being treated like that. He wasn’t a monster, no one but her seemed to understand that. He wasn’t a lab rat either. He didn’t deserve to be treated like one. 

She hadn’t talked to her parents since then. Only when it was needed, of course. She hated them even more then she did when Zed was first taken. 

They took him away. Her dad runs the Zombie Patrol, meaning he also runs Zombie Containment. He knew what Zed was going through. He forced Zed to endure so much pain just because he had a heartbeat. 

A heartbeat that was there for Addison. 

“Addison!” She heard her mom shout from downstairs. She ignored it though. 

Her mom was the mayor. She had the power to get Zed out but didn’t. Her mother didn’t care about Zombies. Addison blamed herself the most. 

Zed wouldn’t be in this position if they had never met. If they had never met, would Zed even have a heartbeat? 

There were so many questions that went through her head. So many what if’s. 

“Addison Wells!” She hears her mom call again, this time it seemed closer. 

Addison just continued sitting on her bed writing down her notes. She grabbed her headphones, plugging them into her phone. 

She scrolled through a playlist that Zed made her. 

_Gla vēgül ( For my love )_

She smiled softly, pressing play on one of her favorite songs. 

_Someday._

Her and Zed had recorded the song to add to both of their playlists. It made her happy. The song made her smile because she missed hearing Zeds voice. 

She missed hearing him whisper loving words in her ear. She missed him softly singing to her. She missed his laugh. She just missed _him_. 

Addison closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his voice. She didn’t realize her mom had walked into her room, until she yanked out her earbuds. 

“What the hell?” She exclaimed, shooting up from her bed, glaring at the women in front of her. 

“I was calling you.” Missy, her mom, tells her whilst she crosses her arms. 

“Obviously I wasn’t listening. What the hell do you want?” Addison snaps, picking up her pencil. 

The white haired girl didn’t really care but she wanted her mom out. She wanted to be alone. 

“Oh, come on, Addison. It’s been a year! Let it go.”

“Let it _go_ ? Are you fucking kidding me? I loved him and he’s gone because of you! I didn’t get to see him for four months and when I did, he was almost dead! Now he is! Zed is dead because of you and dad! You _both_ could’ve stopped it!” Addison yelled, getting up from her bed. 

Tears threatened their way out of her eyes but she fought them back, staring coldly at her mother. 

“I _hate_ you. I _hate both_ of you! You thought you were doing good but you weren’t! You weren’t doing _anyone_ good because I lost him! I lost him because of you! He died at the hands of you and dad, I will _never_ forgive you. I had to _watch_ him die!” Addison hissed. “Now, _get out_.” 

Addison sat down back on her bed, letting her tears flow freely. She put her headphones back in, taking her books off her bed so she could lay down flat. 

“I miss you.” She mumbled, looking at her lock screen. It was a picture of Zed in his football uniform. She missed him like crazy. 

Addison closed her eyes when she finally lied down. She needed him. She wanted no one but him. 

_Zed was her heartbeat._

  
  
  
  



End file.
